On The Wing
by FloatingHigher
Summary: Ash Loved Sirius. Sirius Loved Ash. Peter though, Didnt Really Like Anyone. A Story Of Love And Hate, And Just Trying To Make It Though 7th Year In Hogwarts. T For Mild "Love Scenes", Swearing And Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe and I'll carry you away into the velvet sky  
and we'll stir the stars around and watch them fall away  
Into the Hudson Bay and plummet out of sight and sound  
the open summer breeze will sweep you through the hills**

"Stop It Sirius..." I mumbled angrily as he grabbed my arm with more force than before.

"Who The Hell Did This To You?!" He snarled, as he pulled me back from the stairs leading to the girl's common room.

"It's None Of Your Business Black!" I finally yelled.

"None of My Business? Look At Yourself Ash." He yelled back as he dragged to the mirror closer to the couch.

That couldn't be me. The girl in the mirror was wearing my skinny jeans, and my stripped t-shirt with cute black vest, but it wasn't me. Her face was black and blue all over, her eyes looked blood-shoot and there was a cut on her bottom lip. Her hands were cut open, and she now realizes that she was beginning to bleed on the floor.

"Oh..." I whispered.

Sirius grabbed my hand gently now, and turned my to face him.

"Who Did This To You Ash?" he whispered in my ear.

My world was falling apart, I was broken and not even the person I loved with all my heart could help me through this... As my head started to get lighter and my legs began to crack under all the pressure, I managed to gasp

"It was Peter."

Before my world turned to Black.

**I Know This Is A Short Beginning Chapter And It Don't Too Great, But I'm Working On It. Next Chapter Will Be Up Next Saturday or Sunday, maybe even before if I really try! P.S. Next Chapter Will Explain More Of This Chapter**

**Xoxo**

**Leemer. **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up.

Sitting up, I take in the room around me. The walls were a bright white, much too bright for my liking. There was almost no furniture in this room, just a small blue and white, sheet-covered bed and a small cream-colored chair. I had never been in a room like this before. I noticed, as a stood up from the bed, that there was a small boy sitting in the chair. His black hair was slightly messy and he looked like he hadn't moved from the chair for a while. I turned to see a small calendar on the wall. It didn't belong in this room. It was much too colorful, the pictures of leafs falling looked magical.

I hadn't noticed that the boy was awake in till I felt a small hand grab mine from behind. I turned to look into his light blue eyes. His eyes grabbed more attention then the rest of him. It felt like I was staring into the ocean on a calm spring morning. It was beautiful.

This was the first time I met Sirius Black.

Of course, I had no idea that it was him at the time. I learned later that I was in an accident that day, and that's the reason I don't remember him. To this day, I still don't know what happened. Sirius won't tell me. Whenever I ask, he tells me that we should move on from the past, and live in the future. He looks so hurt when he says it, so I never try to find out anything more.

I also learned that me and Sirius had been friends since are parents met in 1983. A year and a half before we when to Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I guess that we must have been very close, because everything that I can't remember after the accident, he knows.

That happened 3 years ago. I was a third year then. After that, me and Sirius started to drift apart. I mean, we still talked whenever we saw each other, but we both had very different friends and really different interests. Well I liked hanging out with Lily Evans, Sophie Jackson and Maggie Carter, Sirius was always either playing Quidditch or hanging with his mates, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter … Well, I actually not sure what Peters last name was. No body really knew Peter. He always follows Sirius around like a puppy waiting for a treat. I also felt really creped out whenever I saw him, he just gave me that weird feeling in the back of my head like there was something I was suppose to remember about him, but I cant ever seem to figure out what that is.

Anyways, after us kinda going are different paths, weird things started to happen at Hogwarts. People started to go missing for days, then showing up again without any knowledge of were they had been. It was quite scary, but then it started to get worse, people would be missing for weeks, even months, and would show up bruised or cut. It was December 3, 1986, 4 days before Christmas holidays, when a 7th year girl showed up dead in the hall was to Mr. Aster class. It was one of most horrible days of my life. After that, school was closed for 4 weeks and Sirius stuck to me like glue.

I'm scared. It been 5 months since her death and nothing else has happened. But for some reason.

I Think I'm Next.

**Heelo Everyone, **

**Thanks For Reading The Chapter, I Hope You Liked It. I Know There May Be Some Words Misspelled. Sorry For That. **

**The Next Chapter Will Be Up Next Week. Review And It Might Be Quicker. :]**

**Xoxo**

**Leemer**


	3. Chapter 3

Home among these mountain tops can be so awfully dull  
A thousand miles from the tide  
Put photos on the walls of New York shopping malls  
Distract me so I stay inside  
I wish the rocket stayed over the promenade 'cuz I would make a hook  
And I fish them from the sky  
My darling she and I were hanging on so take us high  
To sing the world goodbye

"Ash?" I heard a voice murmur quietly, as if it was coming from the sky.

"Mmh..?" I answered groggily. My whole body felt as if a bomb had just exploded on it and my head pounded angrily at me, as if I was the reason it was on fire.

"Wake up sweetheart" the mystical voice murmured once again.

"Ouch." Something grabbed my arm and pulled my up in till I felt the coldest, yet quietest breath on the back of my neck.

I opened my eyes suddenly, almost falling back on the ground as I tried to take a step back to see who this unknown person was.

His blue eyes stared right into mine.

"Sirius!" I cried as I leaped into his warm, strong arms. He pulled me closer to him and held me tight.

"Wait. What about Peter. Where is he?" I asked worriedly. "I Told Professor Tahiti about him. There sending people to find him Ash, don't worry. We Will Get Him." Sirius whispered furiously in my ear.

"He wanted to kill me Sirius. He **was** going to kill me. I don't know why he didn't." I whispered, my voice breaking slightly at the word kill.

"He won't ever hurt you again. I will never let you get hurt by anyone ever again."

"I know."

There was nothing left for us to say. So we stared into each others eyes. Never speaking, just staring. Sirius held me closer to him than anyone had ever before. It was probably the best moment of my life.

After around an hour of this, Sirius, sadly, had to let go of me. Of course, there was a good reason for this. A young man came up to us and told us that there had been a tip on where Peter was, in a small town an hour away from Hogwarts. I could tell from Sirius's eyes that there was nothing in this world that was going to stop him from going down there and ripping him apart.

I sighed glumly as he kissed me on the forehead and followed the man out of the room.

I looked around the common room to see if there was anything I could do to keep my self busy. I wasn't tired enough to go to bed, and Lily, Sophie and Maggie had all gone to dinner by now. I wasn't hungry either.

I finally from a book on the edge of one of the coffee tables, and as I began to read, I became very engrossed into the book. It was about a small girl that had been born into a family with magical parents, but was a squib. Her parents had never accepted her for what she was, and she ended up running away from home. I knew how she felt. I mean, I wasn't a squib, as you can perfectly see, but I have a friend before my Hogwarts Days (a year before) that was a squib. Her name was Alexis Rachel Black, and of course she was Sirius's cousin. I loved her like a sister. She was the kindest nicest, coolest person I had ever met. I didn't care that she couldn't produce magic, she still was my friend. But being a Black, her family hated her. They treated her like dirt and I couldn't do anything about it. She was 15 ½ when she killed herself. She always felt like such a failure. I cried for a month after she did that. I almost killed myself too. Sirius was the only reason I keep living. He seems to be always the reason I don't just leave. Our friendship was the strongest thing I had ever seen. I would die if he left me.

I was about half way done my book when I heard a sound. It was the creepiest thing I had ever heard. It was like a scream, but way quieter, and a laugh, but… sadder. I put my book on the coffee table and slowly turned to see where the sound was coming from. I turned to see the common room door was open all the way. I quickly shut it. I was serious starting to get freaked out. What the hell was going on ? I walked back to the couch and grabbed my book. I was going upstairs and going to try to get some sleep.

But there was that noise again.

Right behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Wishes Everyday That I Did, But I Don't Own Harry Potter **

**Heelo Everyone,**

**This Chapter Is For You ****ShiroTears-and-KuroiRoses, with out you, I probably wouldn't have even tried to write this story.**

**But even with ShiroTears-and-KuroiRoses, I seriously need more comments to keep writing this story. I'm hoping that maybe I could have, like 7-10 comments before the next chapter?**

**Please make my dream a reality.**

**Love Leemer. **

I am floating away lost in a silent ballet  
I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you

The hair on the back of my head stood on end.

I froze, unknown to who or what could be behind me.

I didn't really want to turn around, and probably, looking back on it, shouldn't have, but at a moment of pure distress, there's really nothing going on in your mind but i'm going to turn around and figure out what the noise is.

In the moment, there's nothing saying to you "Oh Yea, what could happen if I turn around and something that wants nothing more then for me to die is staring right back at me?"

So of course, I turned around.

Peter was shorter then I remembered. At around 4'9, his greasy black hair, matted again his pale skin, was right at my eye level. His arm shook as his wand pushed into my face. He looked sick, his bones only held back by skin and his beady dark brown eyes where sunken into his face.

"Ash." He murmured his voice as cold as ice.

I didn't have time to respond before I was on the floor.

My skull cracked against the wooden floor, the sound I would describe as if a stray bullet had smashed through a concert wall. I couldn't breath, my lungs were collapsing and my head was screaming.

I couldn't take this kind of pain.

Death. It was the only thing that could free me from this pain. And I needed it to go away, it had to go away.

"Kill me..." I murmured. But between the smashing of my head and the blood now dripping from my mouth, the words came out like slush.

I was dying.

Slowly falling into an eternity of darkness, when a horrific voice came though the clouds surrounding my brain.

"I want you to remember before you die." the voice breathed

I didn't understand. What was there to remember? But the answer came to me, as if a gush of wind had brought me the ability to understand.

The voice wanted me to remember my past. A place of unknown memoires and unanswerable questions.

I felt a burning on my cheek, and I knew that it was Peter's wand.

"Zekhor" (This is Hebrew for remember, or at least that's what the internet told me)

I screamed in pain as the memories rushed back into my mind. I could see everything that had happened to me.

But one pulled me deeper than others.

"Come on Ash!" yelled a grumpy 10 year old Sirius black as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the forest.

There was nothing to be afraid of. I had done this hundreds of times before with him, but this time seemed different. The trees seem less like my protector and more like my doom.

"I don't wanna." I protested furiously, pulling my hand out of his.

"You're such a baby." He muttered, as he walked toward the forest alone.

"Don't go in there!" I cried, I didn't want the trees to hurt him.

"It's fine Ash, There nothing in the bloody woods!" he yelled angrily.

My worry for him disappeared instantly and sadness took over. He never yelled at me. Tears poured over my face and I turned so that he couldn't see them.

Sighing Loudly, I could hear Sirius coming toward me, his feet crumpling in the fallen leaves.

Suddenly they stopped.

I turned around, wondering why Sirius would have stopped. But he wasn't there.

"Sirius?" I called out, quite confused about where he could have gone, when suddenly I noticed a shadow of a person on the ground.

Turned my head to look at the clouds, I saw my best friend, unconscious and hanging by his arms on an old ash tree.

No.

**Heelo Again!**

**I tried to make this chapter longer and I hope you liked it!**

**I know, crappy ending, you'll find out the rest when I get 7 comments.**

**Hah. I know I'm evil.**

**Love Leemer. **


End file.
